fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 278
Elfman vs. Bacchus is the 278th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. While Natsu catches up to the ones who kidnapped Wendy and the others, Elfman is having trouble in his battle with Bacchus, being unable to land a hit on him. However, Bacchus later falls due to exhaustion, unable to keep attacking Elfman's defensive take over, Beast Soul: Lizardman. Meanwhile, Arcadios is angered that his plan to capture Lucy has failed, revealing himself to be the one who sent the kidnappers. Summary Natsu, using his nose, is able to track down Wendy and the others and see them being carried by three masked men. A fourth man tells his comrades to go while he takes care of Natsu. However, Natsu easily defeats him and races towards the others who debate on whether to leave Porlyusica and Carla while they escape with Wendy. However, before they can decide, Natsu catches up to them and causes an explosion. Meanwhile, Elfman is having trouble in his battle with Bacchus as he is unable to land a hit on the Quatro Cerberus Mage. Still, Elfman charges at him with his Beast Soul: Weretiger, a speed type of Take Over. However, Bacchus is able to dodge all of his attacks. He then proceeds to attack Elfman while Erza tells her teammates about Bacchus' Magic, a Magic that focuses his energy on his palms which, combined with his martial arts, makes him a powerful opponent. Erza also notes that Bacchus isn't being serious as he had not even had a drink yet. Bacchus attacks Elfman once more and Elfman reverts to his original form. However, Elfmnan doesn't give up and tells Bacchus that, if he wins, Quatro Cerberus will change their name to Quatro Puppy for the rest of the tournament. Bacchus agrees and drinks his alcohol from his gourd, saying that he will finish the fight now. Once finished drinking, Bacchus crouches into a stance while Elfman proceeds to use his Magic. Bacchus then attacks with incredible speed, landing seven hits in an instant. However, he discovers that Elfman had transformed into his Beast Soul: Lizardman, covering his body with sharp scales that damaged Bacchus' palms. Elfman then taunts Bacchus and Bacchus charges at him. Bacchus continues to attack him while Elfman endures his attacks. After some time, the two stops, exhausted. Bacchus then collapses, giving Elfman the victory and ten points for Fairy Tail. Meanwhile, Natsu, Wendy and the others, after handing the kidnappers to the guards, arrive at the arena. Whilst happy that Elfman won, the group realizes that the kidnappers, who said that they were from Raven Tail, were after Lucy. Elsewhere, Arcadios is informed about the failed plan to kidnap Lucy and tells the guard that they will proceed to plan B. He then tells him that they will use the discord between Fairy Tail and Raven Tail to capture Lucy for the Eclipse Plan. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Elfman Strauss vs. Bacchus (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities Used Magic used *Take Over (接収 テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā) **Beast Soul (ビーストソウル, Bīsuto Sōru) Spells used *Beast Soul: Weretiger *Beast Soul: Lizardman *Palm Strike Abilities used *Enhanced Smell *Hand to Hand Combat *Hanging-Chop Fist **Drunken Hanging-Chop Fist Weapons used *Guns Items used *Gourd Navigation